Steve's Adventures
by AArousedPenguin
Summary: What if you saw the story of Steve? His struggles of living in this 'world.' Danger at night, peace at day. Seeing what he thinks. So go ahead, take a peek; I know you want to.
1. The Awakening

**Right, so this is my first Fan Fiction ever. I wrote a few stories before for a few friends, and then another asked me to start writing these to see how it would play out; so here I am. Give good and bad reviews, I'll try to make it better as it goes from what you guys say. Enjoy.~**

I sat there listening to the sounds around me. Cows mooing, pigs snorting, chickens bacawing. Wind brushing against my face. Such a soothing thing. My eyes blink open, blurry due to the sun's brightness. The first visible thing I see is what seems to be a broken down wooden shack. I then hear what sounds like a 'ping' and I look around. I notice a box with lettering. "What the fuck is this", I say in surprise as I start walking backwards to get a better look. It followed me. I reach up to touch it, and I could easily move it in front of me. I hear something else. I can't understand it so I do what the words say to try to get it to go away.

"Press B to open inventory", it told me. I look around for a 'B' anywhere to touch. It was nowhere. "B!" I say out loud to see if that would help. I shrug and go on to chop wood. It gave me nothing, and hit it with my hands. How the fuck this was even possible eluded me, but I went with it. The sound I heard earlier returned; it was closer this time. Someone was saying something, but it wasn't quite clear. I continued on with the wood, gathering enough to finish the house. The house is scattered, and was clearly very small, but still enough for me to fit for the night. I was trying to figure out how to even fix this house. I had never tried to lay anything down even once, so I gave it a try with a piece of wood I picked up from the tree onto the broken part of the house. It seemed to work, and it felt pretty sturdy when I tried pushing against it, so I continued on with fixing the walls.

Another box popped up. "You can make a toolbox using the wood gathered from the trees. The toolbox makes various tools, decorations, and food. You can use this toolbox to make a door for your house at any time by opening the inventory and placing four blocks of wood together", it went on to say. I sighed, walked over to the building, and beat my head on the wall countless times. I still never figured out where this 'B' button was. Out of my frustration I was deaf to the sound from earlier. It was clear this time. "Hey! Hey! Listen!", I was hearing. It was high-pitched, and from the first word, annoying. I turned and saw a flying blue light. I jumped away swatting at it and yelling "What the fuck are you!" From the fear I failed to notice another box down below my field of vision. I stopped to take a look at it. It seemed the blue light was talking to me. But it looks like it can only really say "Hey", and "Listen", something that'll bound to be more annoying than it already was.

"Link, you can press buttons by thinking it", it said. Now, who this link guy is, doesn't matter. It helped me, and that's all that really mattered. I continued on with creating my toolbox. Another box at the top popped up explaining how the toolbox was used. I quickly made my door as the light in the sky was starting to fade. I placed it in the opened two-high block space. It seemed to work the same as the blocks. It opens, but it never moves from that spot. I now understood the concept of how things worked in this world. When I got in the little shack, the pretentious "Hey! Hey! Listen!" kept on going. This blue light had absolutely nothing new to tell me, and I honestly thought it wanted to annoy me now. I looked as the light outside faded away. I have yet to build a bed, and I have no clue thanks to the annoying blue light that just popped out of no where.

**Alright, not long, but this is what I'm going to start with. I'll continue on when I can.~**


	2. The Castle

**I'm hoping this ends up being a long lasting story that you guys will enjoy, but right now the chapters aren't being all that long without feedback, guys. Leave reviews and even give me ideas and maybe I'll use it in the story.~**

"Hey! Hey! Listen!" The noise kept pestering on. I've tried communicating with it, but all it seems to tell me is to do is give me useless hints and call me 'Link.' I even tried telling it my name was Steve, not Link. That's what my first night consisted of. As the dawn of day appeared, I wandered outside to start gathering more wood for tools. As I gathered the wood, I started to feel weak and a bit dizzy. Surely that had to become of no food or sleep all night. So I made my first tools out of the wood that I gathered: shovel, axe, sword. The standard for what I need for now. I pulled out the axe and wandered over to the wall of stone that is built up on the side. I looked over and notice there's a top to a building there. I figured I'd check it out after I had gathered some stone for the furnace that I saw to make in the crafting table.

I'd walk up the stone steps headed to the building, and once I got there it all seemed to be an abandoned castle. Why someone would just abandon a castle completely eludes me, but I think I'll take advantage of it while it's here. I wander near the entrance and look around the area just outside; it seems to have a small farm, to go with it. Something that'll surely come in handy, especially with me already being hungry. When I look closer, there seems to be chests lying around at certain areas of the castle entrance. The one near the farm contains two apples, a hoe, wheat, and a pumpkin. Around the farm there are also pins of animals. Five pins in total, each having two of the same animal inside. Cows, pigs, sheep, wolves, and cats. Chickens are around here too, but they all just kind of wander where they want. They seem like they haven't been fed in a while though. I gave the cows some wheat and went over to check on the other animals. When I walk by the cows again to go check out the rest of the place, there seemed to have been an extra "moo" than there was before. There was a mini cow in the pin with the other too. "What" is all I could mutter because I didn't think cows reproduce that fast. (Note to self: wheat to cows makes more cows) I shook my head and wander around the rest of the area.

There were two buildings sitting beside each other. One seemed to have books inside, the other had some kind of tools and bottles inside. Curious, I checked out the latter building. There was a chest here as well. It had water, bottles, and some kind of ingredient? I don't know what this is all for, and out if nowhere the hint box returned to help explain. It seemed to be a place to brew 'potions' Interested still, but curious of the rest of the place, I decided to leave and come back to it later. I checked out the other building. It had bookshelves around, and then a pedastal with a floating book in the center. I opened it, and it was written about 'enchanting tools' Interesting enough, I wanted to give it a try. But it said I needed something called 'experience' to work it. It said it was a bar and number down below my field of vision. I saw it, but it never said how I get this 'experience' so I decided to wander off.

The castle itself seems large and gothic from the outside. Large walls covering most of it. Even more curious to see what's inside the castle, I wander through the opened doors. As soon as I do I notice the castle has raised ceilings, almost giant like. Standard refined stone covered walls, with unlit torches every ten feet along it. Red carpet along the center of the walk ways. I wander around and find a bedroom. (Finally a bed!) Much needed sleep is what I'm getting tonight. I wander around a bit more and find a large dining room with a twenty seat table. My stomach growling, I decide to take a seat at the table and eat the appls I found at the farm outside. Looking around the room a bit more while eating, I notice there are windows here. Though I don't think they're really that useful, they're the highest thing in this room. The least the builders of this castle could have done was make them lower and give the people eating a view of the outside. "That's probably why they left in the first place" I say aloud and chuckle a little.

feeling my hunger disappear, I decide to get up and wander around more. Stairs heading up towards a tower to look at the castle's surroundings, it seems to be mostly grassland around. To the east horizon there's a cluttered jungle, north hills and mountains, west water, more than likely the ocean, and south just grasslands; I even see a little village from here. Still tired and drowsy from not having any sleep from last night, and the sun setting, I decide to head back to the bedroom I found earlier and get some sleep. Before I could get sleep, a hint box popped out and explained how to make a bed for later use. Something that would more than likely be handy sometime in the future.


End file.
